


Watched

by Kloan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Panic Attacks, Partying, are these tags ok, just seeing/sensing things, lets see if i know how to tag things, not exactly hallucinations, ok thats basically hallucinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloan/pseuds/Kloan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi stared wide eyes and stiffened. “D-Daichi, he’s in the room.” He merely whispered, gripping Daichi’s sleeves.</p><p>“W-What?” Daichi turned his head around, but saw nothing but the door. “Suga, no one is there…”</p><p>-----</p><p>Used the prompt that were along the lines of "As the day progresses, out of the corner of their eyes they are always there. Their face can never be seen."</p><p>TW: Panic attacks, hallucinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the prompt is that above, but I WILL extend it to something a little more! So it might be 2-3 chapters because I want to try a series.
> 
> Also I have never had hallucinations so hopefully my explanations will do it justice. I have never been good at explaining feelings, so I tried my best! I also tried to add humour and stuff but I'm not too sure how that'll work out so let me know if it's good!

Koushi hated his night class. Who the hell decided it was a good idea to slot a three hour philosophy - _philosophy_ \- lecture from 7 to 10 on a Tuesday night? Either his school dislikes philosophy majors, or they just want to watch them suffer an existential crisis.

He sighed and stretched his tired limbs from sitting all night and sat up from his seat. He watched his classmates sluggishly do the same, and packed his bag. He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled at a text from Daichi.

From: Dadchi  
>> Hey Suga, come by my dorm, I have extra pizza and I can’t finish it all.

Bless his friend for coming in clutch with food. His stomach had been quietly grumbling throughout the entire lecture, and he was glad that no one heard or even sat near him. He exited the building along with others, and made his way to Daichi’s dorm building, sending a quick text back to Daichi.

The silver haired boy yawned and thought it’d be better to take the quicker path, a narrow brick path through the buildings on campus. His campus was in the middle of a big city, and he has been there for three years now, fully memorizing the streets and shortcuts. 

Daichi’s dorm was only 5 minutes away from his class’s building by foot, so he popped in his earbuds and pressed play on his phone. Humming along, he kept his eyes up and shoved his hands in his pockets, enjoying the crisp spring air. 

He stopped at a red light, waiting for it to give the walk light for pedestrians when he looked behind him. He could almost feel the breath of someone right in front of him - a man wearing a dark hood. Koushi jumped back, whipping his head away with a gasp.

He looked back up and there was no one. 

“What the hell was that…” He put a hand over his heart to calm down the loud thumping in his chest. He cautiously put his headphones in his pocket and walked quickly to Daichi’s dorm, looking behind him every so often.

Nearly running into Daichi’s room, Koushi threw his bag down and slammed the door shut, gasping for breath and sliding down the door.

“Um, hello.” Daichi lifted his headphones off his head to stare at his friend who was panting against his door. “Desperate for a booty call?”

“Daichi!” Koushi shouted, getting up from the door. His friend laughed, putting his headphones down and closing his laptop as his friend walked over. “There was someone really creepy following me. I turned around and his face was like, two inches from mine!”

Daichi handed him the box of pizza and raising an eyebrow. “Did you see who it was?”

Koushi took the box of pizza and sat down on the carpet in front of Daichi. “W-Well no, I kind of jumped back and when I looked back up he was gone.” He sighed and opened the pizza box and pulled a slice out. “Why do you have an entire pizza anyways, you don’t eat that much junk food.

“Kuroo brought it, they messed up his order and didn’t put fish on it.” Daichi laughed, “he was so mad.”

“Sounds like him.” Koushi said, mouthful of pizza. 

Daichi sat beside him on the floor, bringing his phone. “And as for your weird stalker guy, I think you’re just seeing things. This is the safest part of the city, there’s literally a police station right beside my dorm.” He looked through his messages, yawning. “And if anything happens, let me know and I’ll beat them up for you.”

“With that scary dad face of yours? Sure.” Koushi said, finishing his slice. “I’m going home, I have a test coming up and I’m not really ready for it.”

Daichi looked at him, eyes wide and put a hand over his chest. “Sugawara Koushi, _not_ ready for a test? _Oh my God_ the world is coming to an end.” He laughed as Koushi swatted his arm.

“This professor is insane! Who puts 5 mini questions in 1 question, and there a total of 50 questions!” Koushi whined into his hands. “He’s the embodiment of Satan himself.”

Daichi could do nothing but laugh. “I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

==

Koushi stayed up until 3am that night, hunched over his notes, scribbling more notes down with different colors. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, looking out the window. 

It was him. He was standing across the street of his dormitory, hooded and just _standing_ there, looking up to Koushi’s room.

Koushi quickly ducked from his window, rushing over to close his lights and dove into bed. He clicked open his phone and called Daichi, who picked up on the fifth ring.

“Suga? What time is it?” Daichi mumbled, heavy with sleep.

“Daichi! He’s outside! He’s just standing outside of my building!” Koushi said, hiding under his duvet. He must look silly, but he’s terrified. 

“Go to sleep Suga, it’s 3 in the morning. Maybe that’s why you’re seeing things.” Daichi groaned.

Koushi sighed. His friend was probably right, and he could really use some sleep. “Fine, but I’m telling you, someone is out there!”

He could hear some sheets ruffling around on the other side of the call. “Call campus security if he keeps showing up, if it really is someone and not just your mind playing tricks on you.”

And with that, they hung up and went to sleep. Koushi was restless, twisting and turning for another hour before falling asleep.

==

Luckily Koushi hasn’t seen the hooded man for the next few days, and blamed it on his stress over his tests. He and Daichi even celebrated their midterms at Kuroo’s party, where they served pizza- with fish.

“Why does he even like this on pizza? It’s a really strange taste.” Oikawa mumbled, picking off the fish bits off the slice and onto the plate.

“Hey don’t waste food!” Kuroo shouted from the other side of the room, walking over and grabbed to fish from his plate. “This is the good stuff!”

Tanaka and Bokuto laughed from behind him, grabbing their bags. “This is the better stuff!” Tanaka pulled out some vodka and Bokuto followed with some whiskey. 

“Let’s party!” Bokuto shouted, filling a red cup with god knows what all while Akaashi tries his best not to stop his friend.

Daichi and the other captains chatted in the kitchen while Koushi tried to break up a fight between Hinata and Kageyama which started from god knows what.

All in all, it was a good night for everyone. 

==

Koushi didn’t have a morning class because he woke up at noon, rolling out of bed and to the shared dorm washroom. He flicked on the light and went to brush his teeth, almost forgetting about the hooded man from nearly a week ago. 

He splashed some water on his face and scrubbed it with some soap, careful not to get it into his eyes. Splashing more water on his face, he looked back up to his reflection-

It was that man, standing behind him in the washroom. Koushi whipped his head around but there was no one. “Fuck!” He gasped, sliding down onto the bathroom floor, resting his head in his hands. 

His heart was racing, it was almost painful how it slammed his chest. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath, and exhaled quickly. With a sharp inhale, he realized he couldn’t control his breathing, grabbing at his chest painfully and fell over, hyperventilating. 

“Sh-shit..” He started to get light headed, tears falling sideways down his face.

“Suga? You ok in there?” His roommate, Yaku, opened the door slowly to their conjoined bathroom. “Suga! What the hell!”

The next five minutes consisted of a panicked Yaku, a frantic phone call to Daichi, and a sobbing Koushi on the bathroom floor. 

Daichi came stumbling through the door of his room ten minutes later, gaping at a pale and tired Koushi sitting on the floor with Yaku.

“Desperate for a booty call?” Koushi mumbled, a smile on his tired face. Yaku raised an eyebrow.

“What the- No! Suga, what the hell happened to you?” Daichi dropped to his knees beside him with a hard slam.

“I heard him fall and I opened the door and-” Yaku stumbled over his words, trying to find the right way to describe what he saw. 

Daichi sighed and wrapped a blanket around his shivering friend. “Thank you Yaku, I’m glad you called me.”

Yaku excused himself and left the two alone.

“Tell me what happened.” Daichi ordered, his face grew stern and filled with concern at the same time.

Koushi raised his head slowly, tears in his eyes. “He.. I just looked up and-” He started shaking, trying desperately to control his breathing as his eyes widened. 

Standing at the door was the man, hooded and face hidden. Koushi stared wide eyes and stiffened. “D-Daichi, he’s in the room.” He merely whispered, gripping Daichi’s sleeves.

“W-What?” Daichi turned his head around, but saw nothing but the door. “Suga, no one is there…”

“Daichi! He’s right there.” Koushi didn’t peel his eyes off the hooded man standing at his door. “Oh God Daichi he’s in my room.” He shoved himself off Daichi and backpedaled, visibly shaking.

Daichi was lost, absolutely lost. “Koushi! Please, I don’t see anything.”

“What are you saying?!” Koushi almost screamed, voice cracking a little. Tears started falling from his eyes again, losing control of his breathing. Daichi moved in front of him, wrapping his arms around his shaking friend, holding him down as he lost all control of his breathing. 

“Koushi, it’s ok I’m here.” He wrapped his arms around him and felt him calm down a little. “Breathe, Koushi.”

Koushi clawed at Daichi’s clothing, trying to fight for air as he squirmed and sobbed under him. “Daichi please save me-” He managed to cry out, slowly losing his voice. 

They stayed like that for a little while longer before Koushi spoke.

“Is he gone?” A quiet whimper came from the silver haired boy.

Daichi looked around Koushi’s room. Some pictures of volleyball players and teams, a neat bookshelf with textbooks and even a volleyball, and his unkempt bed. 

“What’s happening to me?” Koushi cried, sobbing into Daichi’s shoulder.

“Koushi, look at me.” Daichi rubbed his back gently, pushing back strands of silver hair back. “You’re safe with me, so please look at me. There’s no one around but me. And Yaku but he’s in the other room.”

Koushi lifted his head slowly and stared at his friend, sniffling quietly. 

“No one is going to hurt you, and they’ll have to get through me first, got it?” Daichi said softly, gently pulling his head to his, kissing his forehead. “No one will hurt you.” He said again, showering Koushi with gentle kisses. 

Koushi nodded, wrapping his hands around Daichi’s waist. “Thanks, Daichi.”

“Go take a shower and get dressed. Let’s go out for lunch.”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!
> 
> I was losing motivation to continue writing this, but one more chapter then it's done!
> 
> I've always imagined Tsukki and Kuroo having a drinking battle, it is my dream and I will make it a reality.

The walk to the diner was a slow but steady one especially with Daichi walking close to Koushi, their hands brushing together lightly. They crossed the small side street to reach the diner and set down at a table at the window. 

They ordered their favorite dishes, and a coffee for the both of them. Daichi sipped his hot coffee slowly and snuck a peek at his pale but tired friend, gently patting his hand on the table.

“It’ll be fine, I’m here.” Daichi said quietly, putting down his coffee and giving his friend a gentle smile. “I can protect you, but after I eat lunch.”

“Haha, yeah I guess-” Koushi was interrupted by the door of the diner crashing open, making him flinch and nearly spilled his coffee all over Daichi.

“I need coffee, stat!” A loud and energetic Bokuto shouted, half- dragging Akaashi by the sleeve of his jacket. 

Shimizu, a waiter at the campus diner shot Bokuto a clear - _stop bothering my diner_ look, and brought the food to Daichi and Koushi’s table.

“Eggs benedict and bacon with a side of fruit for Daichi, and scrambled eggs and sausages with a side of caesar salad for-” Shimizu froze at the sight of her friend looking pale as a ghost with dark circles under his eyes. “Koushi. What happened?” She quietly put down the plates down.

Koushi forced a weak smile, picking up his fork and knife. “I’m fine, sorry for making you worry like this. It’s just from.. The party Bokuto threw was a bit much.” He faked a laugh but earned a concerned stare from Daichi which he could feel was drilling into the side of his head. 

“What?! It wasn’t my fault!” Bokuto exclaimed, pulling up a chair to their table, Akaashi following suit. “Maybe it was Kuroo’s gross fish pizza!” He crossed his arms, trying to defend himself.

“Bokuto, you liked the pizza, you nearly finished an entire pizza if Kuroo hadn’t stopped you.” Akaashi sighed, quietly placing his order and Bokuto’s order with Shimizu. He looked back over to Koushi, who was looking out of the window, making quick glances from side to side, even around the diner. “Are you alright? You don’t look good.”

Koushi froze, gripping his fork tightly in his hand. Should he tell Akaashi? Maybe he could help, but his situation is just too strange to be telling random people like this. “I’m fine! I’m just hungry, that’s all. No need to worry.” 

Daichi tried to eat his brunch quietly, not speaking a word while giving worried glances to his friend. “S-So, Bokuto, why are you here today? You usually sleep in until 3pm.”

“I forgot I had a test today in the morning and I almost completely missed it! Good thing Akaashi is the best roommate in the world and woke me up!” Bokuto said, mouth half filled with food and downed it quickly with coffee.

“He and I are in the same class, it wouldn’t be too good if he missed it, considering he missed every class this semester and I’ve been giving him my notes.” Akaashi sighed, biting into his sandwich.

Bokuto nearly spat out his coffee at Daichi, looking horrified. “Akaashi, you’re supposed to be on my side! You’re making me look like a bad student!” 

Akaashi drank the last of his mocha, wiping his mouth clean. “Is it not true?” To which Bokuto continued to eat his bacon quietly and while sulking. 

For the first time that day, Koushi smiled and laughed for real.

==

“I never thought Tsukishima would be such a good drinker.” Koushi laughed, walking back to campus. “And he beat Kuroo in a drinking contest!” 

“I’ve never seen Kuroo like that before, I’m surprised as well.” Daichi grinned at him. Koushi’s dark circles have lightened and his smile had become more sincere and not as forced. “Do you have class today?” 

Koushi took a quick glance to his watch. “Yeah in about half an hour. It’s another philosophy class. Would you like to sit in? It’s ancient philosophy!” 

“As delightful as that sounds, I think I’ll have to pass. I’m not sure how I can handle sitting there for 2 hours listening to some guy talk about old people.” Daichi smirked, earning a small swat to the arm from Koushi.

“It’s not that bad, my prof is really nice and you’ll probably like him too-” Koushi froze mid step, staring past Daichi. The hooded figure was back, but standing at the end of the street. Koushi grabbed Daichi’s arm without looking away from the man. “He’s right there.” He managed to whisper. Koushi began to shake and gripped onto Daichi’s arm tighter.

Daichi whipped his head around but didn’t see anyone wearing a hood and staring at them. “Koushi I don’t see him-”

“Daichi!” Koushi nearly screamed but quieted down when he realized people walking past them. He bit his lip, still focusing on the man. The man was standing there, wearing all black and hood covering his face with shadows. “Daichi we gotta go.” Koushi quickly turned around, letting go of Daichi’s arm and making a run for the nearest campus building. He nearly ran some other students over while pushing the door open with his body. He wobbled to the bench by the entrance and rested his head in his hands. 

Daichi followed quickly behind him, panting lightly. “Koushi? Are you ok? Let’s go back to the dorm.” Daichi placed his hand on his shoulder, but Koushi slapped it away, still shaking. 

“S-Sorry.” He mumbled, standing back up. “You didn’t see him?” Koushi looked up, face still pale and a little sweaty. 

Daichi shook his head gently. 

“Let’s go back, I don’t want to go to class.” Koushi said, turning towards the door. “Dai, can I hold your hand?” He said quietly, still facing away from him. 

“Of course.” Daichi quickly grabbed his hand in his, opening the door for them. “I’ll lead the way, you don’t need to look up. Just stay close to me, ok?”

Koushi nodded, holding Daichi’s hand a little tighter. Luckily his dorm room wasn’t too far and they made it in ten minutes, all without Koushi looking up. They entered into Koushi’s room and Daichi quickly went to close the curtains, dimming the room. 

“You really didn’t see him?” Koushi said, making his way to the edge of the bed, sitting down. 

Daichi grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to Koushi, who took it with shaky hands. “No, I’m sorry.”

“Then why?!” Koushi shouted, gripping the water bottle. “Why am I seeing him!?” His head fell down, resting it on the bottle. “Why is he following me?”

“I don’t know.” Daichi said. What could he possibly say? “Let’s go take you to a doctor, or someone that can help, ok?”

Koushi shook his head violently, tears falling steadily from his eyes. “They won’t understand!” He whimpered. “It’s hopeless.”

Daichi quickly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back in gentle circles. “We won’t know till we try right?” They stayed like that for a while, while Koushi cried quietly in Daichi’s arms. 

An hour or so passed, and Koushi fell asleep. Daichi gently wrapped a blanket over him and went to sit at his desk. He opened Koushi’s laptop can began searching up symptoms for his sleeping friend. 

Daichi sighed, coming up empty after his hour long search on the internet. Many sites simply tell him to go to a doctor, but only if Daichi could convince him to go. 

He heard the bed rustling behind him and turned to see Koushi quietly mumbling in his sleep, face distraught. “...Daichi!” He said, barely audible. He was starting to sweat and his movements started to become more violent.

“Koushi!” Daichi quickly jumped to Koushi’s side, grabbing his hand in his, while the other hand gently shook his shouler. “Come on wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Koushi gasped loudly and sat up instantly. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. “Daichi what- What happened?” 

“I think you were having a nightmare.” Daichi pulled him closer and hugged him, waiting for the panting and gasping to slow down. “Please go see someone, I’m really worried for you, Koushi.

Koushi buried his face in the nook of Daichi’s neck and nodded. “Only if you come with me.”


	3. Around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi giving pet names, Akaashi the model lending a hand, and Koushi's battle with an intruding man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Originally I was going to end it with the 3rd chapter but I got really nice comments and it encouraged me to extend it a little longer! ^o^/
> 
> I'm trying my hand at writing humour but I'm not sure if this is the proper fanfiction to put it in. Please let me know how I did!

“Ok maybe this is a bad idea.” Koushi mumbled, standing behind Daichi. It was the next day and Daichi had brought them to the hospital. “Can I think about this again? They might think I’m crazy or something.”

Daichi sighed, turning around and put his hands on Koushi’s shoulders. “Ok look at me. First of all, you are not crazy, ok?” They walked over to hospital entrance and sat down at the bottom of the stairs. “Second, hospitals and doctors are here to help people when they need it.”

“I want to think about it a little more, maybe I just need to sleep it off or something.” Koushi rubbed the back of his neck roughly, looking down at his knees.

Daichi nodded slowly after a moment of thinking. “Ok that’s fine. I’m going to keep a close eye on you though.” He said, brushing Koushi’s hair away from his eyes. “I’ll come by every other night, and call me if you ever need anything ok.” He said, trying to sound stern. 

“Pfft. Daichi, you are starting to sound like a dad!” Koushi giggled, getting up. “Maybe after a while the guy will go away? I don’t really want to be in a hospital.” He turned to walk back to the bus stop. “Let’s get some coffee on the way home, I need to study for a test, and I missed a few classes already.”

“You can’t ignore this though!” Daichi said, getting up to go after him. “What if you keep seeing him?”

Koushi shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Maybe he likes coffee too? And maybe he’s into the same music genre as me.” He chuckled.

“He’ll... What?” Daichi grew more skeptical with each suggestion. “Fine, but I’m still going to come over and I’m still keeping a close eye on you whether you like it or not.” He mumbled, walking to the coffee shop behind him.

The bus ride home had been quiet with Koushi constantly looking behind him or around him. Even on the route back to his dorm he would turn corners slowly, looking ahead before completely moving his body. Daichi would stand quietly beside him, never ahead. 

“No hooded guy today.” Koushi said, sighing and slumping down in his chair. They had returned to his dorm with some pizza and coffee. “Do you think the guy will want pizza?” Koushi chucked. His eyes were half lidded and there were dark circles under his eyes from the hours of caution. His posture was tense and was mostly slumped over. His hair was even a little dull rather than the shiny silver.

“I don’t really think you should be joking about that.” Daichi mumbled, picking up a slice of pizza. “You really should go see someone-”

“They won’t _get_ it!” Koushi shouted, startling Daichi. “My best friend doesn’t even know what’s happening.” He groaned, looking down at his lap. 

Daichi exhaled slowly, putting down his slice of pizza and wiped his hand on a napkin. He got up and walked over to Koushi’s chair and wrapped his arms around Koushi from behind. “It’ll be ok.” He said quietly, slowly patting his head. 

“Am I a pet now.” Koushi said, moving around to be more comfortable in his seat. “Am I a dog?”

“What- No! That’s not what I meant!” Daichi said, resting his forehead on the top of Koushi’s head.

Koushi smiled softly, reaching his arms up to rub Daichi’s head. “Sorry for shouting at you.”

“You’re right, I don’t really know what’s going on but I really want to help you, ok?” Daichi whispered. It was a while before Koushi replied.

“Am I at least a cute dog?” Koushi smiled, leaning his head up to face Daichi, who nodded and planted a kiss on Koushi’s forehead.

==

Daichi had left later in the night because he had to hand in a report early next morning and Koushi had to study for another test. The next three days had been quiet, with Daichi going over to Kouchi’s place when he could to sit in silence to study, or curl up together to watch movies. 

From: Koushi  
>> I have some group work to do with some classmates, I’ll be done later in the day.

To: Koushi  
>>Text me if you need anything, I’ll be on campus. Oh by the way, I know what kind of dog you are now.

From: Koushi  
>>???

To: Koushi   
>>A Shiba. You can be KouSHIBA ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

From: KouSHIBA  
>>....

To: KouSHIBA  
>>I’ve already changed it, there’s no turning back.

From: KouSHIBA  
>>Ok there DADchi...

To: KouSHIBA  
>>Please tell me that’s not my name on your phone.

From: KouSHIBA  
>>Oh please, it’s been like that for months ;)

Daichi chuckled at the texts and pocketed the phone. He got up from his seat in class and stretched his tired limbs. He mentally took back what he said about sitting there for 2 hours listening to some old guy talk about boring things, because he has to sit through 2 hours of an old person talk about rocks all afternoon. Ah the joys of geology. 

He left the lecture hall and quickly bought another coffee and headed to the library to finish his other reports. He entered the library and found a spot to sit and opened his laptop when Akaashi walked by. 

“Daichi? How have you been?” Akaashi smiled. If Akaashi never majored in psychology, he probably would’ve been modeling for a large company. 

“I’m good, thank you. And do you always dress like this? You look like you jumped out of a fashion magazine.” Daichi chuckled quietly. Akaashi was wearing a light beige turtleneck and a black blazer with tan colored pants. Definitely a fashion model.

“Really? I find this to be a little casual.” Akaashi looked down at his outfit, brushing off some dust off his pants. 

Daichi smirked, putting down his coffee. “Our definition of casual is very different. So what brings you here?”

“I had to force Bokuto to go to class with me, but he escaped. Now I don’t know where he is.” Akaashi said quietly, with a little concern on his face. Daichi held back the urge to laugh, and cleared his throat instead. “By the way, how has Koushi been doing? He didn’t seem well when we were at the diner the other day. Is something bothering him?”

Daichi thought carefully and nodded slowly, deciding to tell Akaashi. “Um, yeah. He’s been seeing things lately and it’s bothering him.”

“I’d say it’s been doing more than just bothering him.” Akaashi said, taking a seat across from Daichi. “What has he been seeing?” 

“He says there’s been a man following him around. He wears a hood and he can never see his face clearly. He’s seen him many times and many times he was facing the man or was really close.” Daichi ran his hand through his short cut hair and continued. “The worst was when he saw him in the bathroom and it gave him a panic attack. That was probably the worst of them. He always just stands there and it frightens Koushi.”

Akaashi nodded, searching and typing on his laptop with amazing speed. “Has he gone to anyone about it? A doctor?”

“He doesn’t want to go to one.. Hey wait your major is in psychology, can you help him?” Daichi said, a little louder than he should’ve, earning some stares from students around them o which Daichi responded with an apologetic wave.

“That is my major, yes. But I don’t think I’m qualified to diagnose him. Although I can say with certainty that he is suffering from hallucinations, even though that may already be obvious to you.” Akaashi turned his laptop around to show Daichi. On the screen were Akaashi’s neatly typed notes of what he assumed was from his psychology class. The lines of text described hallucinations and symptoms, and next steps. “If you’d like, I can ask my professor about this, he would be more qualified to answer your questions.”

Daichi nodded slowly, scrolling down his notes. “Yeah, I guess just repeat what I said to you. I really don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to force him to see a doctor if he doesn’t want to.” He turned the laptop back to Akaashi.

“He should want to get help by himself, correct.” Akaashi typed away on his laptop while Daichi sipped his coffee. 

“Do you really lend your notes to Bokuto? Maybe that’s why he never shows up to class.” Daichi said, typing on his own laptop. “Your notes are amazing afterall.

Akaashi froze immediately and looked up to Daichi. “Oh… Oh. Maybe I should stop giving him my notes.”

Daichi chuckled, staring at a dumbfounded Akaashi. “Can you really say no to Bokuto?” Akaashi frowned and continued to type. 

“I don’t think I can.” Akaashi whispered, shaking his head gently.

“You two are meant for each other.”

==

Koushi yawned and packed away his laptop and piles of notes. He and his group had been discussing philosophical theories for hours which turned into a small debate, where Koshi had volunteered to be the arbitrator. He pulled out his phone and paused before pressing the call button to Daichi. 

“Nah I can go home by myself…” Koushi stared at Daichi’s number. “No maybe I should call him…” 

“Koushi, what’s wrong?” Kenma suddenly said from beside him. 

Koushi jumped a little, and stared at Kenma. Kenma always joined in on the philosophy debates but never contributed at all. He mostly sat there with cat eyes staring attentively to the speaker or his notes, rather than his games which Koushi finds very interesting.“N-Nothing!” Koushi quickly pressed call on his phone and walked away, leaving a confused Kenma behind.

“Koushi? You going home now?” Daichi was whispering. Was he in the library?

“Mhmm, I’m at the humanities building. I’ll wait for you at the entrance.”

“Give me 5 minutes, I’m at the library.” Daichi hung up quickly and Koushi made his way to the entrance of the building. The sun had only started to set and students have started to leave the building in a slow and steady stream. 

Five minutes passed quickly as Koushi watched as Daichi jogged to the building entrance. 

“You didn’t need to run you know.” Koushi chuckled at his panting friend. Daichi caught his breath and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting for too long.” Daichi said, taking Koushi’s bag from his hands.

“It was exactly five minutes, and you don’t need to hold my bag for me!” Koushi laughed, trying to grab his bag back. 

Daichi was quick and had already turned to walk back to Koushi’s dorm. “Come on, we’ll order pizza or something when we get back.”

The walk back was a nice one, compared to the past few days where Koushi constantly looked behind him or creeping around corners. They joked about Oikawa and his dating antics to Bokuto’s poor studying skills.

“No way, Akaashi had been giving him notes this entire time?!” Koushi laughed, unlocking the door to his room. 

“Yep. And Akaashi’s notes were pretty amazing. He could write another textbook with those notes.” Daichi chucked, kicking off his shoes. Koushi followed and flicked on the lights. “He can make a living if he sold his notes to his classmates. Hell, I’d pay him to make notes for my class.”

“So no wonder why Bokuto has no motivation to go to class…” Koushi hummed, closing the door and kneeling down to untie his shoes. “Hey want to watch-” 

Koushi slowly stood up with his back to the door, and stared past Daichi with wide trembling eyes. “Daichi.” 

Daichi turned to face his friend who stared across the small dorm room, right at the window. “What is it?” He replied quietly, slowly putting his bag down.

“He’s back.” Koushi couldn’t move, eyes locked on the hooded man standing at the window. The man took a step forward.

Koushi fell backwards, unable to speak. He stared petrified at the man that was slowly walking towards him. “Dai-” He scrambled to reach for the door handle while still staring straight at the man.

“Koushi! What’s happening?” Daichi rushed to his side, grabbing his arms tight. “Please tell me..” He tried to move his body between Koushi and the window, but Koushi would always try to push Daichi away to get a clear look at the man. It took a few seconds of incoherent mumbling before a trembling Koushi spoke.

“He has a gun.”


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpness Daichi, Doctor Takeda and a hurt Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is!
> 
> Next chapter might be a long one but it'll be the last one, thank you everyone for the support! ^^

“Koushi… What did you just say?” Daichi froze and whipped his head around to once again look for the hooded man.

“Gun…” He whimpered, tears streaming down his face and mouth hung open. He watched as the man took agonizingly slow steps towards them, the gun still by his side. With each step Koushi pushed himself up against the door, wrapping his arms around himself and dug his nails into the skin of his arms. 

Daichi watched as his friend fall apart in front of him feeling completely helpless. He tried to pull Koushi’s arms off himself but with no avail. “Koushi please… Please just focus on me. There’s no one else in this room.” Daichi said as gentle as possible. 

“Dai-” Koushi realized he was not breathing on his own and forced himself to slowly inhale. “Daichi I can’t… breathe..” He gasped and brought his hands around his neck. “Help-” Koushi began breathing heavily, completely losing his breathing rhythm and began hyperventilating.

“Fuck-” Daichi pulled Koushi’s hands away which were clawing at his neck and pulled Koushi close, feeling him gasp for breath against his chest. 

Koushi’s eyes began to flutter and his breathing became ragged and uneven before stopping completely.

“Kou- Koushi!” Daichi shouted, gently shaking his limp friend. He quickly checked for a pulse and breathing before grabbing his phone and called the emergency number.

==

“I got here as fast as I could.” Akaashi said, entering the dimmed hospital room.

Daichi got up from his seat beside Koushi’s bed and went to Akaashi by the door. “Thanks for coming, I didn’t know who else to call.” He said quietly among the gentle constant beeps from the machines hooked up to a sleeping Koushi. “Let’s talk outside.”

“What happened?” Akaashi said, sliding the door closed behind him.

“Koushi… He said he was in the room and he had a gun.” Daichi sighed, sitting down heavily on the bench. “I literally couldn’t do anything. I just watched him fear for his life and I did _nothing_.” He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

Akaashi exhaled slowly and sat down beside him. “You did everything you could right? What else did he say?”

“He said he couldn’t breathe, but nothing much before he passed out.” Daichi leaned forward. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Hello, are you Daichi? My name is Takeda, and I’m Koushi’s doctor.” Daichi looked up to face a doctor wearing a lab coat with glasses. “I’d like to ask you a few questions about your friend, if that’s alright.”

Daichi stared for a moment before looking at Akaashi who nodded to the doctor. “Go, I’ll keep an eye on Koushi.”

The doctor led Daichi to an office room nearby that had a desk that had more paper than desk. “Sorry about this mess...” He moved a large stack of paper off a chair and motioned for Daichi to sit. 

“I thought papers and documents were usually processed digitally these days…” Daichi said quietly, to which Takeda chuckled and sat down in his own chair across the table. 

“I’m a little old fashioned, and these are mostly cases that I deal with. Mostly history.” He smiled, placing another pile of papers on the ground beside him. “So about Koushi, he’s been suffering from hallucinations, is that correct?”

Daichi nodded slowly and stared down at his hands. “It’s been a few weeks now, this has been the worst episode, I guess you could call it that.”

“What does he see?” Takeda got up to walk to his bookshelf filled with medical books and looked through the rows.

“A man wearing a hood that hides his face. He watches Koushi and this time…” Daichi paused.

“This time? What made this time more different and made him end up at a hospital?” Takeda pulled out a book and flipped through some pages before putting it back.

“This time the man was holding a gun and I guess it really startled him.” Daichi said in one breath. It was starting to tire him to tell the same story. It didn’t make him feel any better to tell people that his best friend is suffering and it started to make Daichi feel defeated.

Takeda nodded and sat back down with another book. “Has he been taking any medicine? Any history of mental disorders?” Daichi shook his head. 

“He would have told me if he was taking medicine or if he has a mental disorder.” Daichi exhaled almost dramatically, leaning back on his chair. “Please tell me what I can do for him. He’s my best friend.”

Takeda nodded and opened the large book. “Well we’d have to run a few tests, probably more than the regular blood tests-”

A scream erupted from outside the office and Daichi shot up from his seat. “That was from Koushi’s room.” He ran down the hall back to the room, where Koushi was awake and fighting a startled nurse while Akaashi tried to hold him down.

“Get away from me!” Koushi shouted, grabbing and pushing the nurse onto the ground away from the bed. “Don’t touch me!” His face was a mix of fear and anger, glaring down at the nurse through heavy breaths. He pulled off the heart rate monitors and tried to climb off the bed.

“Koushi what are you doing!” Daichi shouted and tried to help Akaashi to hold a struggling Koushi down. They grabbed his arms and shoulders, trying to push him back down.

“Don’t touch me!” Koushi was crying now, hysterical. “Please don’t hurt me!” Koushi managed to force his elbow into Akaashi’s side causing him to reel backwards and used his free hand to push Daichi away, scratching the side of his face.

Daichi flinched and Koushi threw another punch towards Daichi, this time probably giving Daichi a decent sized bruise on his arm. 

“Nurse, get a sedative!” Takeda shouted to the nurse, coming to help Daichi.

“Koushi please-” Daichi was interrupted as Koushi ripped out his IV needle, covering himself with blood that streamed down his arm and onto his robes.

The nurse handed Takeda a needle and he quickly injected the sedative into Koushi’s arm, causing him to go limp in his arms.

“Nurse, bandage his arm, he ripped out his IV and opened large wound.” Takeda signaled to the nurse as he placed Koushi back onto the bed slowly. 

Daichi rushed to his side, holding his hand gently as the nurse and Takeda wrapped his wound. Koushi’s eyes were glassy and lidded. His mouth hung open just slightly and tears slowly fell from his eyes. Daichi groaned, and sunk to the ground. “Koushi…” He rubbed his hand softly and rested his head in his free hand. 

“Daichi are you alright? You’re bleeding too.” Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. 

He inhaled deeply and looked up, tears staining his cheeks and running over the small scratch. “I couldn’t do anything again.”


End file.
